


I love you, when you're singing that song and-

by that_is_shocking



Series: Some Fluff [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: Jungwoo and Lucas fluffly relationship shorts! Six little shorts, under 400 words! Hope you enjoy, don't forget to check out the first part in my "Some Fluff" series!





	I love you, when you're singing that song and-

**Author's Note:**

> this one has /minor/ angst. It's very minor, but if you know me, then you know that I'm a sucker for the angst, and what's the most common angst idea? Make the Cinnamon Roll sad! It's chill tho, it's only ONE of the shorts, so don't worry!

“Hey.” 

Lucas whined, eyes still closed. 

“Lucas, I have to get up and go.” 

Lucas opened his eyes. Jungwoo, he decided, was very handsome in a bowtie. 

“Hi.” Jungwoo said softly, pressing a kiss onto Lucas’s nose. 

“Hi.” Lucas said back, his voice still hoarse from sleep. 

“I have to go.” Jungwoo repeated, and Lucas caught his hand, and pulled him down into his arms. The material of the suit felt ever so scratchy on his bare chest, and Jungwoo tried to wiggle out of Lucas’s grip without wrinkling his suit. 

“Lucas!” Jungwoo whined. “I really have to go!” 

Lucas sighed, and released Jungwoo. “Alright, alright. I need ten kisses before that though, because you’re depriving me.”

Jungwoo giggled, and flattened his hair back down. “Ten?” 

Lucas nodded and closed his eyes, and made a kissy face. Jungwoo laughed out loud, and started kissing him. 

“One…” There was a soft kiss to his forehead. “Two…” His temple. “Three…” His eyelid. 

Lucas smiled wide. 

“Four five six!” Jungwoo kissed down his nose. “Seven…” Lucas could feel Jungwoo’s smile against his cheek. “Eight..” Jungwoo kissed the other cheek. Lucas cracked an eye open, but closed it again when Jungwoo raised his eyebrow at him. 

“Nine.” Jungwoo told him, and kissed Lucas’s chin. “Don’t do that.” He reprimanded Lucas when Lucas tried to rub his chin against Jungwoo’s neck. “You’ll give me rug burn from your lazy I don't wanna shave stubble.” 

Lucas kept his eyes closed. He could feel Jungwoo’s breath against his lips now. 

“Ten.” Jungwoo whispered, and kissed Lucas on the lips. Lucas wanted to fist pump, but instead he deepened the kiss. 

He opened his eyes when they parted, and Jungwoo smiled. 

“I know you just gave me ten kisses and all,” Lucas announced, “But I think I need like, another ten.” 

~

  
  


Lucas sighed in frustration. They were lost, again. The city that they were in had tall buildings, and winding streets. 

Jungwoo was cross legged in the passenger’s seat of their rented car, pouring over a cheap store bought atlas. 

“I think,” He flipped a page, and checked his phone. “I think we need to turn up here?”

Lucas followed his directions, and was met with a dead end. 

Jungwoo grit his teeth. “Ugh! That should have been correct!” Lucas could tell that he was close to shouting in frustration. 

“What did goo-” Lucas tried, but was cut off. 

“Google tells me that it’s correct!” Jungwoo screeched, running a hand through his already messed up hair. They hadn’t even gotten to their hotel yet. 

“Calm down Woo.” Lucas reassured, pulling into a parking space. “We can figure it out here, and then we can get a move on and you and I can try to fit into a tiny hotel shower together. 

Jungwoo groaned, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. 

“I just don’t get it! I typed in West Bay Comfort Inn!” He exclaimed, frustration bleeding into his voice. 

“Wait, uh.” Lucas gulped. “Aren’t we in East Bay?” He asked, confusion coloring his voice.

“We aren't!” Jungwoo shouted, pulling at his hair. Then, he paused. “Are we?” 

Lucas shrugged.

“Oh my god.” Jungwoo whispered, turning his phone back on. “Do we even have the right city on the atlas? Did Google lie to us?” 

Lucas pulled out his phone and booted up the maps function. “Oh my god Woo. We’re in freaking South Bay.” 

Jungwoo stared at him, and then grabbed the phone. “Lucas.” He announced, “We are both idiots. You’re an idiot-”

“Hey!” 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry I still love you.” 

Lucas smiled, and Jungwoo continued his speech. “Anyways, you’re an idiot, I’m an idiot and if there is an Idiot committee, then you and I are co-presidents. Now start the car.”

Lucas smiled wide, a little relieved. He started the car, and pulled back onto the road, finally heading towards their destination.

~

Vacation was going great. Jungwoo seemed to love being in a different city, and he woke Lucas up early almost every day to do something new. 

Lucas had enjoyed most of it, going to coffee shops, and walking unfamiliar roads, but now, he was dying. 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve taken me to hell!” He whined, Jungwoo had decided to take their rental car farther out of the city to some popular hiking trails in the more mountainous region. 

“Lucas, it’s not that hot, you’re fine.” 

Lucas was  _ not  _ fine, he could feel the sweat dripping down his neck and back, and going into his buttcrack. 

He told Jungwoo as much, maybe he would take pity on him, and they could turn around. 

“Lucas, I don’t want to hear about your buttcrack!” Jungwoo exclaimed, and paused, to let Lucas catch up to him. 

Lucas caught up, and wheezed for a few seconds. He made them extra dramatic, to pluck at Jungwoo’s heartstrings. 

“Come on, the view from the overlook is supposed to be pretty amazing.” He told Lucas, and started up the incline again. 

Lucas sighed, and followed him. If it was any cooler, and if he was any better at hiking, he would admire Jungwoo a bit. He looked good with his tight shirt, cargo shorts and hiking boots. It was a rugged look, Lucas decided. He liked it a lot, but he would like it more if the sun stopped assaulting him. 

They hiked for a few more minutes, until Jungwoo stopped under a little tree for a water break. 

Lucas flopped onto the ground, his backpack digging into his spinea little bit, but he didn’t care. 

“Xuxi, don’t sit down, it makes it harder to get up.” Jungwoo told him, offering him the water bottle. 

“I don’t care!” Lucas moaned. “This is my life now! I have climbed this hill, and now I shall die upon it!” 

Jungwoo sighed when Lucas’s dramatics earned them a funny look from another hiker going down. 

“Stand up love. We’ve only been hiking for twenty minutes.” 

Lucas groaned even louder. 

~(this next one is the angsty one if you wanna skip it, also it's in the past, and in all the other ones are adult Luwoo, just thought I should clarify)

Lucas looked worriedly at where Jungwoo was slouched in the passenger’s seat. The rain on the windshield and the yellow orange of the streetlights at night made the highlights and shadows on Jungwoo’s face stand out even more. 

He could see the bags beneath his eyes. 

He got it though. Throwing things into a bag, just what you could carry, and leaving your life just like that. Leaving parents, especially if they didn’t love you like you thought they did, and leaving everything. 

It was worse, seeing as the two of them were still practically children. Just kids still, barely out of highschool. 

“Xuxi.” Jungwoo rasped. “Focus on the road. I’m fine.”

Lucas reluctantly turned his eyes back to the highway out of their childhood city, engulfed in rain and the night. 

“I-” Lucas tried to start. “Woo-” But he shut his mouth when a tear trickled out of the corner of Jungwoo’s eye. 

“I’m sorry.” Jungwoo said, after a few seconds, as he furiously scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Lucas whispered, almost afraid Jungwoo would demand he pull over and let Jungwoo continue on his own. 

“Not right now. Maybe. I don’t know.” Jungwoo admitted, his voice quiet, and soft, and sad. 

Lucas nodded. 

“It’s just- the only way I think I’ll ever love this city, is when I’m leaving.” Jungwoo whispered, and Lucas understood. 

“And I swear I’ll love the sight of this town, If only I get to look at it from my car’s rear view mirror.” Lucas said softly, the quote jumping into his mind. 

Jungwoo sniffed. “Who’s that from?” 

Lucas shrugged. “I don’t remember. I only just remembered it.”

“I like it.” Jungwoo told him, and shifted deeper into the blanket Lucas had wrapped him in. 

Lucas cracked a small grin, and turned onto the freeway. The night stretched out in front of them, tiny lines of headlights and tail lights making a trail to follow. 

“Thank you. I love you.” Jungwoo whispered, and Lucas could feel that everything was going to be alright. 

~

“Do we need wine?” Lucas asked, shucking off his sweatpants. 

“No- Oh my god put some pants on! Were you wearing those this entire time!” Lucas could see Jungwoo blushing almost furiously. 

“Why? Don’t like my crotchless underwear? And the answer is yes I was.” 

The T.V. turned off, and Jungwoo squeaked as Lucas shook his hips. 

“Oh my go-  _ I  _ need some wine! You need to put your pants back on!” Jungwoo whined, hiding his face in his hands. 

Lucas laughed and shook his shimmied his butt a little just to watch Jungwoo redden a little bit. 

“Why should I put pants back on? It’s so freeing without them!” 

“Lucas!” Jungwoo groaned, and massaged his temple. “Wine please.”

Lucas smiled, struck a pose, and then turned around to go into the kitchen. Jungwoo screeched a bit behind him. 

“Yes love?” Lucas asked, grinning. Jungwoo must have finally noticed the words on the butt cheeks of the underwear. 

“Booty  _ Daddy??!!”  _ Jungwoo shrieked. Lucas laughed out loud, and grabbed two wine glasses. 

“White or red?” He called back towards the living room, and the open pizza box. 

“Please put some pants back on!” Jungwoo pleaded.

"Ooh red, good choice baby."

"Lucas!" Lucas could practically feel Jungwoo's blush from the kitchen.

“Pinot Noir or Cabernet Sauvignon?” He asked, opening the cabinet that had their wine in it. He swayed his hips to imaginary music.

"Lucass!" Jungwoo hissed, and Lucas knew that even the backs of Jungwoo's knees would be red from blush.

“Pinot Noir is is then!” 

Lucas stuck his butt out a little as he poured. “You really want me to put on pants babe?” 

He turned back to face Jungwoo, and watched his face get red again. 

“If not pants, please put on normal underwear.” Jungwoo told him, peeking at Lucas’s face through his fingers. 

Lucas sighed. “Alright. I’ll go find the pink boxers you like best. Cue up the next movie please?” 

Jungwoo nodded, and Lucas hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear, and began to pull them down.

“What are you DOING?!” Jungwoo screeched. 

“Gotta take these ones off if I’m gonna put different ones on!” Lucas explained, and laughed as Jungwoo groaned into his hands. 

“Don’t worry babe. I’ll be back in a minute!” 

~

Lucas relished the quiet. It was weird, he knew, as a loud person himself, he should like loud conversation, busy streets, and new friends. Instead, he liked soft, quiet moments. 

Lying in bed, letting the soft six am morning light cover Jungwoo’s face, was one of his favorite moments. 

The blue gray light of a not risen sun turned Jungwoo’s skin into something that looked like silk, or the smoothest ceramic. 

Truly gorgeous, especially while Jungwoo was still deep in sleep, unmoving except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. 

Jungwoo seemed to be able to sense that Lucas was staring at him, and woke up slowly.

He opened his eyes just barely. Lucas noticed that in the light like this, they looked like gray amber (It’s a thing don’t worry. He had looked it up after a similar morning spent just staring at Jungwoo as the sun rose) 

Jungwoo didn’t speak, and neither did Lucas, but Jungwoo blinked. 

They were content to just lie there and admire each other. Lucas lost himself in the soft curves of Jungwoo’s cheeks, and the shape of his nose. 

Gorgeous, he thought again. 

And then the loudest noise he ever had heard in his life.

He startled back, forgetting that he was already near the edge of the bed, and the hand meant to stop his fall, was met with air. 

He hit the floor hard, his legs still tangled up in the sheets. 

“Owwww.” He groaned. “What was that!?” 

“Lucas?” Jungwoo’s face peeked over the edge of the bed. “Are you alright?” 

Lucas huffed, and went limp. “I think I’m bruised.” 

Jungwoo cracked a small grin. “I’m sorry my sneeze scared you that bad.”

Lucas stared up at him, wide eyed and baffled. “That was a SNEEZE?” 

“Hey!” Jungwoo pouted, still looking down on him. 

“Jesus Wooie!” Lucas exclaimed. “That was more like a gunshot!” 

Jungwoo pouted even harder. “You can stay on the floor.” He announced, and pushed Lucas’s legs off of the bed. 

Lucas however, climbed back up after a minute, and curled back around Jungwoo. 

“Sorry I said your sneeze was loud.” He whispered into Jungwoo’s ear. 

Jungwoo snuggled back into Lucas’s embrace. “Sorry I scared you.” 

Lucas huffed a breath. “I wasn’t scared! You just startled me!” 

Jungwoo giggled sleepily. “Sure, whatever you say Xuxi.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my dudes, this one's for alexaaxim and nautics!! Thank you two for loving my little fluffy shorts and commenting! Hope you like this part just as much as you liked the first!!   
> anyways, if you liked this, please comment, or leave me a kudos, it makes my day much brighter!   
> AND, if y'all want to see more of these, either for more Luwoo, or other pairings in like NCT, Seventeen, Monsta X, BTS, EXO, Vixx, B.A.P, Pentagon, Astro, Stray Kids, (Jesus I really am a multifandom kiddo, I really didn't know there were that many groups that I liked until I started listing them, how do I even cope with this???????????) Got7, or Day6 (i think I got all the ones I know well enough to write) Leave me a comment! these are super fun for me to do, and I get to go prompt searching on pinterest for inspiration which is always fun! Cool beans! this has been alex, pls go check out my other work if you feel like it, or like comment or kudos! Love you all!!


End file.
